The objective of this contract is to establish a Center for Clinical Trial Management Resources to provide support for the management, tracking, and oversight of clinical trials sponsored by NINDS. The contract supports collaboration with the Clinical Trials Group in monitoring quality assurance in clinical trials, tracking Institute-supported clinical projects, developing a classification system for research projects, and providing statistical and methodological support.